wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
We Of The Tribes
DO NOT STEAL OR I WILL DROWN YOU IN HORNETS Prologue Kelp struggled through the howling wind and rain. Lightning flashed, blinding her for seconds at a time. the seawing flapped her wings desperately, but it did about as much use as a wet butterfly's wings would have, and the wind pushed her through the sky. Finally, Kelp spotted a mountain. It had craggy overhanging cliffs, so Kelp could possibly stay under their and wait out the storm. She scanned it once more. Spiky peaks. bits of snow- now sludge- dusting the top. A cave. A cave! She could wait there! Against the wind, she beelined for it, and managed to tumble in there. She laid there for a few minutes, quietly relieved. After a little while, she got up and evaluated the area. Dark, damp, a normal cave. Kelp was about to lay her head down when a sharp crack of lightning struck right outside the cave. In the brief flash, it revealed around thirteen tunnels in the cave leading to somewhere around the mountains... And a nest with five eggs. Kelp gasped and ran to get a closer look at them, but the cave turned dark again. She lit up her bioluminescent scales, but it did little help. She looked outside, and saw a burning branch from the lightning strike. Perfect! Kelp grabbed it and set it near the eggs, and they lit up in the firelight. One of them was sort of white, but when the firelight danced across it, it was revealed to be iridescent. Probably a RainWing egg. The next one was a light sky blue, the color of cloudless horizons. A SeaWing. There was another that looked dark red, but had a black top and bottom. Possibly a SkyWing-NightWing? Then there was a green and brown one. Kelp suspected it was a LeafWing egg, one of the tribes that Pyrrhia had learned about 50 years before. Pantala had so many creative things to trade. Like those cool little Honey Drops. An old idea, but so, so delicious. But Kelp was shocked to see the forest-y egg. LeafWings rarely allowed the tribes to get their talons on their eggs, and are very protective of their offspring. Finally, the last egg. It was the smallest, and just had a dull, mediocre grey color. "What tribe is this little one?" Kelp wondered out loud. Dismissing her thoughts, Kelp laid down, wrapping her tail around the eggs and using her body to shield them from what little of the storm got in. Soon, she fell asleep. Kelp woke up to cracking. She quickly scanned her surroundings. Sunny day outside- good. no lightning. No branches in sight, besides the branch Kelp had used for a torch, and it was more ash then wood. Which only meant... "They're all hatching!" Kelp yelped. "Already?! No! Not today! I need to find a nice home for... you... all..." she trailed off when she realized it was no use. The red and black egg hatched first. As Kelp had suspected, it was a little SkyWing-NightWing hybrid. She had the build of a skywing, complete with giant wings and curvy horns, but the insides of her wings were sheets of black, as well as the scales on the very top of her head. Her horns, claws, and underbelly were also pitch-black.. The rest of it was a deep dark red, and her pupils were a bright, fiery orange. It sneezed and looked at Kelp, then itself, as if thinking, Who is you? You not my momma. The next egg, the iridescent whitish one, cracked, and a little RainWing tumbled out. Her scales shifted from white to purple to red and finally settled on gold. Her eyes were a bright green, like the forest she was supposed to hatch in. The NightWing-SkyWing went to sniff her, and the RainWing flicked her with her tail. Next, the sky-blue egg got a small chink in it, and soon the dragonet forced his way out. The small SeaWing sat and looked around. The RainWing came up to him and swatted him on the shoulder, trying to get him up and playing. He simply stared at her. She swatted again, but he blocked it with his wing. The she-RainWing got bored and sauntered off. Next, the little LeafWing tumbled her egg out of the nest. It rolled until it hit a stalagmite, then repetitively rolled against it until the shell split open. The little LeafWing held her head high, as if proud of her cleverness. She was a nice green color, with darker green underscales outlined with brown, and light green wings fading to light brown at the tips. Her eyes were a soft, sweet mahogany. The little LeafWing looked at the last, small, grey egg. She sat in front of it, waiting for it to crack. Kelp was beginning to hope at least this egg could find a good home until a tiny crack spidered its way onto the shell. The LeafWing immediately started pounding it like a drum. Before Kelp could stop her, the tiny egg splintered open. A small, grey dragonet sat there, his wings askew on the cave floor. If he stood still enough, he could be mistaken for stone himself. His eyes were a normal black, with only his whites to accompany his dark pupils. He looked around, sniffing the LeafWing, and then he studied Kelp. Kelp sighed. Hauling eggs to an orphanage would be much easier then little, newly-hatched dragonets. But she had a feeling that she would have to stay here. Well, I better name them. She thought. She suddenly saw the little SeaWing running from the RainWing. Her scales were still a pretty gold. And she chased the SeaWing fast.. But the SeaWing moved like the current. "Current! That's what I'll call you," she said, picking up Current and placing him on a small ledge, away from the RainWing. "You... you will be called Ocelot." Kelp said. Ocelot snorted at her and decided to jump on the little SkyWing-Nightwing hybrid, who was playing in the ash of the branch. "Oh! Ash!" Kelp exclaimed, picking her up. Ash sneezed, and Kelp set her down. "You..." Kelp wracked her mind for names that would fit the small LeafWing. Suddenly, a name popped into her mind. "Sequoia, after the LeafWing queen of old." Sequoia blinked. "And... you will be Cobweb." she said to the little grey dragonet. Cobweb stumbled around, and then sat down and yawned. Kelp looked at them all. As they all started snoozing, Kelp felt a warmth in her chest. "I will protect you, little ones. Even if it takes my life." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)